


What You Wish For

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Siblings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: It's Gladio's birthday and Iris has a request for Ignis.“Iris asked me to help her design and make a cake for Gladio’s birthday. It’s his twentieth, so she wants to do something special for him.”“Can I help?” Noctis immediately asked, flushing a little when Ignis looked a little confused at his enthusiasm. “What? Gladio’s my friend, dude. Plus it’s always good to stay on the right side of the guy who’s meant to keep you alive.”





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on time so bad that I'm tethering my laptop to my phone instead of using the shitty hotel wifi. THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE GLADIO.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB

“Is this Ignis?”

A little confused, Ignis tried his best to place the young, girlish voice attached to the number that hadn’t been saved in his phone. His personal number wasn’t exactly public knowledge so he wasn’t too concerned, but it wasn’t as if he dealt with too many children in the course of his day. “It is. May I ask who’s speaking?”

“Oh, sorry,” the girl said with a nervous laugh, and realisation dawned upon Ignis from the familiar sound. “It’s Iris. Amicitia. Uh, Gladio’s sister.”

“Hello Iris,” Ignis said warmly. He adored his boyfriend’s sister and he was fairly sure that the feeling was mutual.

“Sorry to bother you, but Dad still gets real grumpy about me going to the Citadel without him so I stole your number out of Gladio’s phone.”

“Iris!” Ignis tried to admonish her, the effect slightly ruined by the fact that he was laughing. “I’ll have to tell Gladio to tighten his security.”

“What kind of Amicitia would I be if I couldn’t get into my dumb brother’s phone? Don’t worry, I didn’t read any of your texts, and I’m pretty sure Gladio knows I can get in so he always deletes the good stuff anyway.”

Clearing his throat as he tried to stop his cheeks from going red, Ignis decided to steer the conversation away from inappropriate text conversations that he might or might not have had with Gladio. “I’m guessing you didn’t call me just to prove that Gladio needs to be more creative with his unlock codes?”

“Oh! Right! Well, I was thinking…”

She trailed off, and Ignis made a sound to show he was listening and to encourage her to continue.

“His birthday’s coming up and I was wondering if you’d be able to help me make a cake for him?”

“Of course!” Ignis agreed almost instantly, for once not thinking about his packed schedule. Noctis would be willing to work with him when it came to Gladio’s birthday, Ignis was sure of it. “Did you have something particular in mind?”

Her initial hesitance gone, Iris rapidly tossed idea after idea at Ignis, who could keep up largely only because Gladio did the same thing on occasion. He still had to grab a nearby stack of papers and a pen to frame some possibilities, and by the time Noctis walked in after spending the day with Prompto, Ignis was fairly surrounded by sketches and half-formed recipes.

“Are those the agricultural reports?” Noct asked in lieu of a greeting, grabbing a nearby paper and flipping it over to confirm that yes, Ignis was scribbling all over the back of a particularly dull report. “What are you even doing?”

“Sorry Iris, I have to go,” Ignis said, holding up a finger to silently ask Noctis to wait. “I’ll speak to you in a day or two, but feel free to send me any other ideas you might have.”

“Thanks, Iggy! You’re the best!” Iris giggled, and they quickly said their goodbyes.

“Hello, Noct,” Ignis said once he’d put his phone down, taking the report from Noctis’ hands and trying to put the mess of paper back into some semblance of order.

“Hey,” Noctis casually shot back, leaning over Ignis’ shoulder to try and get a better look at everything. “You gonna tell me what’s got you defiling your precious reports?”

“This hardly counts as defiling,” Ignis said primly, pointedly ignoring the couple of screwed-up pages sitting off to one side.

“Still,” Noctis said, and Ignis sighed.

“Iris asked me to help her design and make a cake for Gladio’s birthday. It’s his twentieth, so she wants to do something special for him.”

“Can I help?” Noctis immediately asked, flushing a little when Ignis looked a little confused at his enthusiasm. “What? Gladio’s my friend, dude. Plus it’s always good to stay on the right side of the guy who’s meant to keep you alive.”

“Of course you can help, Iris will probably welcome it.”

“Cool,” Noctis said, wandering away and once again remaining completely oblivious to the fact that Iris thought he was the best thing on Eos. Thankfully she never seemed to mind, and Ignis saw no reason to make the situation explicitly clear to Noctis.

He had better things to worry about: namely, turning his pile of notes into something usable, _and_ saving the agricultural report to properly inflict it upon Noctis.

At least he had a few days to figure out what they were going to do.

* * *

Iris seemed vaguely awed to be entering Noctis’ apartment with Ignis, asking more than once if it was really okay for her to be there. Reassuring her that it was fine, Ignis shifted the bags of groceries to one hand and awkwardly unlocked the door, gesturing for her to go in ahead of him.

“Hey guys!” Prompto immediately called from the couch, Noctis barely giving a grunt as he leaned towards the TV and mashed his controller.

“Good to see you, Prompto,” Ignis said, toeing off his shoes and moving into the apartment to drop the groceries on the counter.

“Yeah, Noct said it would be cool with you if I helped out, so here I am!” Practically bouncing off the couch, Prompto started poking through the various bags and looking at what they’d brought with them. “Gladio’s great so y’know, I wanted to be here.”

“Speaking of, where is Gladio today? Isn’t he going to be suspicious that we’re all out of the Citadel on his birthday?” Wandering over after having paused his game, Noctis didn’t appear to notice the way Iris went wide-eyed and red at his proximity.

“Dad’s agreed to keep him so busy he won’t notice,” Iris managed to say, sounding shy.

“Plus I called him this morning and told him we’d see him later,” Ignis added. “He knows he’s coming over for dinner, but the cake is a surprise.”

“Is having a cake for your birthday really a surprise?” Noctis asked, making Ignis frown at him before he could accidentally hurt Iris’ enthusiasm.

“There’s _a_ cake, and then there’s _this_ cake.” Flipping open his recipe notebook to the appropriate page, Ignis held up a sketch of the cake that he and Iris had agreed on. It was barely a step below needing to be made in the Citadel’s industrial kitchen, but if they did that then news of it would inevitably filter back to Gladio.

He’d had to reject a few ideas that simply weren’t possible in Noctis’ kitchen, but the sheer effort involved was going to be pushing the limits of what was possible _at all._ Still, Iris’ obvious glee at their ideas made Ignis willing to at least try, and he knew that Gladio would be awestruck that the four of them had put effort in for him, regardless of the end result.

Letting out a low whistle as he looked at the design, Noctis cocked an eyebrow at Ignis. “You know we’re gonna fuck that up, right?”

“Speak for yourself,” Ignis sniffed, glad when Iris giggled. “The Lady Amicitia and I have this under control if you’d prefer to go back to your game rather than do something nice for Gladio.”

“We wanna help!” Prompto whined playfully, swinging his arm around Noctis’ neck and dragging him close. “We love the big guy.”

“Hands off, he’s mine,” Ignis joked, smiling softly. Noctis’ exaggerated look of disgust sent Prompto into a wild giggling fit, and Ignis left them to it as he guided Iris into the kitchen. “So, where shall we start?”

“You’re asking me?” Iris said with wide eyes.

“I know that an Amicitia knows how to give orders,” Ignis said with a wink. “I’ll help you, but this was your idea so feel free to take advantage of the extra helping hands.”

“At your service, Lady Amicitia,” Prompto called, giving a deep bow that left him off-balance enough to stagger violently when Noctis shoved him.

“Hey! How come you never show _me_ that kinda respect?”

“You haven’t earned it, and _she_ could probably kill me before I saw her coming.”

“I would never!” Iris was quick to reassure, but Prompto just grinned at her.

“You wouldn’t, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t.” Clapping his hands together, Prompto hooked his arm around Noctis’ and dragged him to the counter. “Give us our orders!”

“Um, well…”

Knowing she was at a loss with the sheer amount of work ahead of them, Ignis bent down to whisper in her ear. “Ask them to sort the ingredients based what we’ll need them for, and we can start on making the base cakes.”

Nodding her head, Iris stood up a little straighter and squared her shoulders. Ignis knew the look on her face, had seen both Gladio and Clarus use it to great effect, and he turned to hide his smile when he realised that Noctis and Prompto had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

“Hey, guys!” Letting himself into Noctis’ apartment, Gladio inhaled deeply and tried to guess what Ignis was cooking. He couldn’t quite pick through the different smells, but he had enough faith in Ignis to know that he’d love it no matter what.

“Gladdy!”

Gladio’s head snapped towards the kitchen as Iris came barrelling out, taking a flying dive at him. Catching her in midair, he used her momentum to spin them both around before lifting her into a hug and putting her back on her feet. “Hey kiddo! Didn’t know you’d be here.”

“I wouldn’t miss my favourite brother’s birthday,” Iris grinned, slapping at his hands when he tried to mess up her hair.

“I’m your only brother, squirt.”

“Yeah, well that just means you’re my least favourite brother too, so don’t piss me off.”

“Is Noct teaching you swears again? I’ll kick his fucking ass.”

“Somehow, I don’t think Noct is the problem here.” Gladio looked up to see Ignis leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a fond look on his face.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Leaving Iris’ hair alone, Gladio walked over to take Ignis’ face in his hands and give him a sweet kiss. Iris’ presence had him restraining himself, although he did go for a quick ass grab when he thought he could get away with it.

“Happy birthday,” Ignis said when he could, shooting Gladio a blinding smile. Gladio couldn’t help but kiss him again, letting Ignis’ presence soothe the exhaustion and stress of the day, and he only pulled back when Iris pointedly cleared her throat.

“Come see what we made for you!”

Obediently following along when Iris tugged on his arm, Gladio stopped short when Noctis’ dining table came into view. The extravagant spread of his favourite dishes plus a whole lot more wasn’t entirely unexpected, but he’d never seen Ignis make something quite like the cake that was towering over the rest of the table.

Three tall layers high and covered in chocolate, frosting and little fondant flowers, Gladio whistled as he walked around the table and took in all the details. “You’ve outdone yourself, Igs.”

“Actually, this one was Iris.”

“Bullshit,” Gladio said, but he grinned at his little sister. “How much help did Iggy give you?”

“Well, he helped more than Noct and Prompto did,” Iris giggled, earning herself two outraged protests from the couch.

“We totally helped! It’s not our fault your sister is like, a super scary Crownsguard-trainer-in-training and we were too scared to touch anything important in case we messed up.”

“We actually made the best part.” Rolling himself over the back of the couch and only stumbling a little upon landing, Noctis ducked into the kitchen and returned with what seemed to be a slightly wonky blob on a stick. “Iggy wouldn’t let us put it on the cake, though. Happy birthday I guess.”

“Happy birthday!” Prompto cheered, following Noctis over the back of the couch as Gladio took the offered... _thing._

“Uh...thanks. What, um, is it?” Squinting, Gladio tried holding it up to the light. It didn’t help.

“Duh,” Noctis said, gracing Gladio with the Royal Eye Roll. “It’s a fondant Cup Noodle.”

“That’s the shittiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Gladio sniffed dramatically, gently placing the so-called Cup Noodle down and advancing on the pair with his arms spread. “I love it, c’mere.”

Although Noct managed to warp out of the danger zone using one of the steak knives that had been set on the dinner table, Prompto had no such luck; but he didn’t seem particularly bothered by the tight hug Gladio swept him up into.

“You’re welcome, big guy,” he said, his voice a little strained. “You ready to eat?”

“I’m starving,” Gladio said. Dropping Prompto to his feet, he turned to give Iris another hug and then Ignis as well, kissing his cheek in thanks.

“And when we’re done here,” Ignis said in a low whisper, his words for Gladio’s ears alone, “I’ve got another present to give you back at my apartment.”

Tilting his hip barely enough to lightly brush against Gladio’s crotch without anyone noticing, Ignis stepped back and smiled at the heat in Gladio’s eyes. “Enjoy, Gladio.”

“Guys…” Pausing to clear his throat, Gladio knew he was smiling like an idiot but had no way to stop himself. “I...thanks. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Slapping Gladio on the back, Prompto sat down at the table and gestured for the others to join him, enjoying the sights and smells of the food in front of him. “Let’s eat!”

“Best birthday ever,” Gladio announced as he sat down, smiling in turn at his friends, sister, and boyfriend.

“You deserve it,” Ignis said softly, and Gladio was very glad that no one chose to comment on the way he hid his face and busied himself with the dishes in front of him. If there was heat prickling behind his eyes, well, that was none of their business.

Ignis, Iris, Prompto and Noctis really were too good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8)


End file.
